green_orbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Jade
Blue Jade (ブルージェイド) is one of the supporting characters in "Our Commitment". He sticks around with Viridi Lia, a very close childhood friend of his. He is difficult to approach and only speaks to his friends from time to time. He is seen strongly attached to Viridi denies this when someone asks him about it, and is often playing the guitar. He is also willing to help anyone him being rude about it in the first place. Biography Appearance Blue has spiky, dark, navy blue hair that reaches inches just above his shoulders. His bangs are messy, some on the left, but most are lazily swept to his right; sometimes covering his right eye. His eyes are a bright shade of persian blue, perfectly blending with his dark coloured locks. He has a black headset with oval shaped designs on the base of the headset that's colored neon blue, color makes it glow. He wears a dark grey and white rock-styled jacket that is unzipped, showing off his black shirt underneath with the design of a white bass clef design. The left sleeve of his jacket is rolled up to his elbows while the other isn't. He also has a dogtag necklace. His hands are garbed with leather, fingerless gloves. A silver keychain hangs from his dark blue pants connecting to a white kinfe holster belt that circles his waist. His pants are stuffed into black, knee length boots with blue soles. Personality Blue is rude, and often curses whenever he is nervous, excited, or mad. He barely smiles around others, but is easily embarrassed and flattered. He doesn't praise people that much, but he will if he is a close friend. He doesn't open up easily, and will ignore others when he has no interest in talking to them. He is shown to care, however, mostly for Viridi he knew she's bullied at a young age and a few of his close friends. Blue barely cries as well, almost to a 'never'. He only cries when something terrible him happens. He is easily ticked off, shown when his sibling Laurus insists that he must wear dresses. He is also seen to be kind and friendly around those who he held close to him. Although he is often in fights with his sibling, he doesn't really hate him. He doesn't like conveying his feelings or letting anyone know them at all, usually keeping them to himself. His cold and rude personality was surprisingly admired by the fans are girls and they occasionally fawn over him. Blue is flirty when it comes to girls, often dismissing his rude personality to capture girls' hearts, but throwing them away after he finishes their 'relationships'. He has the flirty side of a playboy around girls. When breaking off 'relationships', he mentions every girl he 'dated' that they shouldn't love in a world where they themselves know that their hearts will break. Explaining to them that loving someone is difficult, and should just focus on their purpose. Although he does this to girls, he doesn't do it to his female friends, he's well aware they can handle themselves good enough. History (Childhood) "Stay the hell away from Lia!!" Blue and Viridi are very close, their birthdays are exactly next to each other. Blue, being born at January 1 and Viridi on January 2. However, when Viridi started school, she was often bullied because of her shyness and stutters. Because of this, Blue took the responsibility of protecting her from her bullies resulting in him getting beat up at first. As weeks fly, he learnt how to fight and defend Viridi properly. Small years passed by, and he learnt that Viridi was able to learn how to fight due to her father. Although he insists that he'll be the one to protect her, she politely declined and assissted him in ways possible. They began to fancy music when a famous band came to their school for a concert, by then, they both began joining their schools' talent shows while using their own songs to compete. They won every contests, their rankings either 1st to 3rd. Their parents supported them very much, and made them join at several city talent shows by the age of twelve. They became known for their dedication in singing. Background (Present Adolescence) "Promise me; stay." By the age of thirteen, they became famous enough that a company offered them a spot in singing. Blue motivates an uneasy and hesitant Viridi, saying that they are nearing their goal. Viridi agrees and joins him in the career. They started their first debut when they were fourteen, and both were known in other countries as well. After one concert in Autumn, Viridi collapsed after the last performance. The staff personel quickly called an amublance whilst a panicking Blue called both of their families about the incident that happened. When the ambulance came, the nurses refused to let Blue accompany the collapsed female; thus, Blue raged. He mentioned that both of their families were out of town and would take longer to reach the hospital, saying that he would be the one to accompany Viridi whether the nurses agreed or not. They let him do his bidding, seeing that they have no other choice, anyway. When Viridi was successfully resting at the hospital bed was still unconscious, Blue was the only one in the room their families are still on the way to the hospital and was by his friend's side. Only leaving the room when necessary. When their family came, the doctor informed them about Viridi's illness that can take her life away within three months. Fortunately, the doctor mentioned that she still has ten years, only unfortunate patients are the ones with very limited time. Blue broke down crying once he learnt of Viridi's sickness, refusing to talk to anyone his sibling at all until the girl wakes up. When she woke up weeks laters, she took her sickness calmly. Saying that there isn't anything to be sad about, that she's still alive. She also mentioned to Blue that she will still continue her career as a singer the affirmation from her parents despite his denials, he accepted it in the end, though. Blue promises to himself that he'll do what he can to make Viridi's remaining time worth it, although painful that his dearest friend will die, he learns to accept reality. Trivia * Blue sends several gifts to Laurus through Viridi. * He has a faded teal 'B' located at his right shoulder. * He once kissed Viridi's hand when they were little. * Blue is actually caring when someone gets to know him better.